


Sooner or later the truth will come out

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Abram spills some secrets





	Sooner or later the truth will come out

**Author's Note:**

> Do I like it? Meh.  
> Was it beta'd? Nope.  
> Will I post it anyway? Apparently.  
> Idk, I haven't posted in a while I haven't been feeling too well (depression sucks) and I didn't feel like writing. But I had it started a while back so I just finished and I guess here we are. I just wanted to have something posted, okay?  
> As always, thank you sooooo much to all my DID consultants, you are all amazing and I'm very grateful for all the help you're providing.

Andrew looks back when he hears the door shut. He takes in the man walking towards him, before he turns back to the city and takes another drag of his cigarette.

“So he’s alive after all,” the blond comments as the other sits down next to him on the edge of the roof.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy. Lots going on inside,” Abram explains with a shrug, “and I know we have you to protect us on the outside, so didn’t feel the need to check up that often.”

Andrew nods, before he throws the butt of the finished cigarette over the edge and then tilts his head back, letting the smoke out.

“Neil said you wanted to talk to me,” Abram hums, his eyes focused on Andrew’s face. The blond tilts his head to look back at him.

“I met Orion the other day,” he says simply.

Abram raises his eyebrows softly, before letting out a long sigh, “we don’t take responsibility for any scratches,” he comments with a little chuckle.

Andrew rolls his eyes at that, “I mean, Kevin almost lost his pretty face,” he admits, “but Orion trusted me. He knew me.”

The other nods and shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal, “we all know you. Especially the littles. We don’t want them to suddenly wake up in a room full of adult strangers, so we make sure they have memory of the whole team.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean?” Andrew prompts.

“The system. We discuss it, decide what they should and shouldn’t know. Make sure they feel safe around you and the others.”

Andrew stays quiet for a while, as he tries and fails to understand. If the system talks about what memories the littles should have, then the system must have all the memories. Do they just share them through a telepathic bond? And if the system decides, Nathaniel must decided on that too, that means he should know Andrew, but he doesn’t. Well, didn’t before.

“What’s your question?” Abram finally asks, probably noticing that Andrew is trying to figure things out.

“Why didn’t Nathaniel know me?” He finally asks, “most importantly, why didn’t I know about him? I know you want to keep your system safe, I know that’s why you keep all the alters who aren’t ready a secret even from me, but if there’s someone dangerous in there, I think I have the right to know that.”

Andrew tries to contain his annoyance, but the last few words come through his gritted teeth anyway. Abram doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“Nathaniel is… well, he’s a prosecutor turned protector. And he’s violent at times and impulsive. We know that even though not all of us like it that we settled down, we all accepted it, but Nathaniel would never accept that. You saw what happened when he fronted, his first reaction was get a weapon and run. We try to keep him as far from the front as we can, keep him in the dark about the fact we stopped running, but sometimes the trigger is so strong, that we can’t stop him.”

Andrew hums, “so you just all decided it?”

Abram sighs softly “Not all of us, no,” he admits. Andrew can see the other think it through, as if he’s wondering if he should say it or not. That’s what he hates about Abram, he’s always extra careful with everything. Even more than Andrew. But the blond understands that it is his job, to protect them, so he says nothing.

“Me, Neil and the gatekeeper are the ones making big decisions. Me as the primary protector, Neil as the host and the gatekeeper as the… well, smartest of all of us.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow at the last comment, “he’s smarter than all of you? Interesting.”

Abram rolls his eyes, “not in that way. He just… he knows everything. The rest of us, our memory is not full, we all have some parts of our lives missing. If someone holds a trauma memory, like Chris, the rest of us doesn’t know what it is. Only Chris and the gatekeeper are aware of what happened.”

“The mysterious gatekeeper. Will I ever get to meet him?” Andrew asks, as he looks over at Abram with his eyebrow raised.

“When he’s ready,” the man only replies with a patient smile.

Andrew just shakes his head, taking out another cigarette and lighting it up. He tries to be patient with Neil and his system, but they are making it hard on him. He wants to protect them, wants to make sure they are safe, but how is he supposed to do that when he doesn't know one of the three most important people in the system?

“Hey,” Abram says, probably to get his attention, but Andrew doesn't care. He just keeps looking out at the city. That is until Abram places his hand right next to his cheek, not touching, but close enough that Andrew can feel the warmth of his skin.

Andrew sighs deeply, before he glares at the other man.

“Look, I know it’s hard for you. But we’ll come to you when we’re ready, okay? Trust me on this, when the gatekeeper decides that he’s ready to meet you, he’ll probably tell you the whole story. He might even tell you about all the traumas that we don’t even know about, because they’re locked behind closed doors. All we ask for is a little more patients.”

Andrew bites the inside of his cheek, before he takes another drag of his cigarette and sighs deeply, “at least tell me if there’s anyone else that could be dangerous. I need to know to take better care of you.”

Andrew watches as Abram hesitates, probably considering it. After a minute he finally lets out a long sigh, “okay, fine.”

Andrew tries not to show his surprise, even though he is very surprised. He didn’t expect the other to actually agree.

Abram changes his position so he sits cross legged next to Andrew and facing the blond man. When the shorter man finishes his cigarette, he throws it out and mirrors Abram’s position, facing him to show that the other has his full attention.

“I can think of only two alters who could be making trouble,” Abram finally speaks, “most of all, Apollo.”

Andrew can’t keep the frown from forming on his face “you have a Greek god in there?” He asks, nodding his head pointedly at Abram’s head.

Abram rolls his eyes and chuckles softly, “no, he just liked the name. He’s an animal alter, a wolf, to be exact. And he’s a bit… he’s wild. One time we, well Neil, woke up in the middle of a park with a squirrel in his hand. The animal was fine and luckly there weren’t any people around, as it was the middle of the night and the body was still barefoot and in pyjamas. So yeah, he’s someone you should keep an eye after.”

Andrew lets out a long breath and scratches himself on the chin as he accepts the answer. He can’t even imagine what it must’ve felt like for Neil to wake up in a situation like that. He's lucky he didn’t get any infection from the squirrel, as it was surely biting.

“The other is Maya. She’s a physical protector. If there’s a fight, she’ll come around. The problem with Maya is that she’s too eager for it, and even if the fight has nothing to do with us, she usually fronts just in case she needs to protect us. And she usually ends up getting into the fight. We try to teach her to just stay co-con with whoever is fronting and step up only when someone actually hits us. It’s a slow process, but she’s learning.”

Andrew nods. It makes sense. Neil was beaten by his mom on many occasions, it’s no surprise his brain would associate physical strength to a woman. If Aaron had DID it’d probably be the same with him after all he’s been through with Tilda.

“I know I don’t have to tell you this, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t. It’s my job to be one billion percent sure that you know,” Abram speaks after a moment of silence. “They’re not bad or evil, okay? Even if they do something stupid, they do it because they want to protect the system. And sure, sometimes it backfires and they get us in trouble, but it’s not their intention, so if you meet any of them, just be kind. Even if Nathaniel happens to take the front again.”

Andrew only nods again, to signal he accepted the speech. Of course Abram didn’t have to tell him that, but Andrew also understands why he felt the need to.

“Thank you for telling me,” he says. He rarely thanks people for things, but he knows how much it took for Abram to reveal some secrets about their system like that, so he really appreciates it.

“No problem. I guess, the more you know the better you can protect us. You’re kinda like the protector of our system, you’re just not part of it,” Abram says with a small smile, before he chuckles.

Andrew raises an eyebrow at the man, before Abram explains, “Stefan just called you our honorary system member.”

Andrew rolls his eyes at that, but he can't help it that he sits up straight and puffs his chest a little. Is that what pride feels like? Is he proud to be an honorary system member?

"Don't look at me like that," Andrew tells the other man. Only two people look at him with this amount of fondness and he [never] hates it.

"Hug. Yes or no?" Abram says instead of obeying Andrew's words. The blond narrows his eyes at him, but opens his arms wide anyway. 

Abram doesn't move though, until Andrew finally says 'yes'. Then he leans over, wrapping his arms under the blonds and resting his hands on the goalkeeper's shoulders. He tugs his head under Andrew's chin, while Andrew nuzzled his face into the auburn hair,his arms wrapped around the other man. 

He hated hugs before Abram, but the man showed him that he can still be in control even if someone has their arms wrapped around him. It's one of the reasons why he likes Abram. Why he's one of the boyfriends. Why they hug.

And Andrew would never say it out loud, but he started to actually love hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic, want to chat or just have a new friend you can contact me on my Tumblr: Kasiulenka133.tumblr.com  
> I'm always happy to chat and meet some new people :)
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
